List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 5
Dipper Goes to Taco Bell (8000 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Yuck! What the flip was that? It is so disgusting and inappropriate for my age. Applying fecal matter all over a private part? It's so NSFW! Thank Hoohaw it was removed a week later after it was first posted! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Like guro, but this is disgusting. #Hans Kiranoko ~ Oh f*** nein! Pokemon X and Y (8010 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I just got the games today, I'm playing X first, and guess who I named my character, Bellatrix, also Bella, and my Fennekin, now a Delphox, Tetsuo, I got the event Torchic, now a Blaziken, with Speed Boost, holy c*** I can play all day! Ja! I started Y version, this time, got a Fennekin, and it's name, Ryou, now a Braixen, my favorite is the Snowbelle City Theme, It's so depressing. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: Like I said, Just because I'm the opposite doesn't mean I hate Pokemon X and Y, they are brilliant and are the greatest graphics) Negative #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel ~ NO! ANIMALS DO NOT BELONG IN VIDEO GAMES! Giuseppe Todaro (Another) (8030 points) Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro (Normal) ~ You are such a disgraceful p****, WE HATE EACH OTHER AND I HATE YOU MORE! YOU VEGETARIAN, DISAGREEING, UNGRATEFUL, IRITTATING, WHINY, BRATTY KFC-HATER! #Stacie Todaro ~ Such a disgrace to the Todaro family line, WHAT WAS YOUR WIFE THINKING?! YOU ARE SUCH AN INSULT TO MY BROTHER! SO IS ANOTHER STACIE TO ME! Futurama (8060 points) Positive #Ji-min Kirochu #Gemma the Good Witch Negative Bubsy Series (8100 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ NO, IT'S F***ING ANNOYING! #Sophie the Otter ~ Thank god the franchise is dead, otherwise it would hurt the gaming industry even more. #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) ~ What could possibly go wrong? more like "What could possibly f***ing die!" #Toshio Samo #Satoko Samo #Marilou the Otter (A.K.A. Another Sophie) ~ NO WAY! #Giuseppe Todaro (Normal) #Hans Kiranoko ~ The worst thing about this game? everything until I complete it, NEIN! IT SUCKS! The Last I'll Considerz (8150 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ THIS IS....EXTREMELY (55x) GROSS! IT'S ALSO RACIST AS THE FACES ATE MANY JAPANESE BOYS! THESE CREEPY FACES ARE EVEN SCARIER THAN THE VID MASK! RAINING BLOOD, LAVA, AND EYEBALLS? WAS THERE A GIANT CRYING OR WHAT?! THE CREEPY SCREAMS MAKE AN EAR-PIERCING TORTURE MARATHON! IF I EVER WATCHED IT, I WOULD DESTROY THE TV CONTAINING IT! #Takako Sato ~ Knock it off with your extremely crazy racism and sexism! Mickey Mouse (8210 Points) Positive #T.K. Balkov ~ Mickey Mouse makes me so happy! I'm glad I got to meet him at Walt Disney World for my 3rd Birthday! #Gemma the Good Witch #Nathan Fink Freak Foor closing logo (8280 points) Positive Negative *Sophie the Otter ~ This has a 100% chance of giving me nightmares. This is also disgusting and creepier than any other scary logo you could ever think of. So...NEVER WATCH THIS NIGHTMARE-INDUCING CRUD! *Takako Sato Bubble Bobble Revolution Level 30 bug (8360 points) Positive Negative #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Grr, this is the worst glitch I came across. I am a fan of Bubble Bobble, but this glitch made this game not so fun to play!) #Sophie the Otter ~ If I fixed that bug, the critical ratings would increase! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I agree with Toshio) Walt Disney World (8450 points) Positive #T.K. Balkov ~ I love Walt Disney World! I am very happy I got to meet Mickey Mouse for my birthday. Thank you, Make-A-Wish, for making this possible! #Sophie the Otter ~ My childhood dreamland! #Marilou the Otter ~ It's a shame that there are no Wuzzles-related rides in the park, nor The Gummi Bears-related rides. Someday, they would have something like that. #Corey Balkov ~ I am very happy for my baby brother T.K., because he got his wish to go to Walt Disney World to meet Mickey Mouse for his 3rd birthday. #Duncan Balkov #Judy Balkov #Angie Balkov #Chris Balkov #Sylvia Balkov ~ My youngest son, T.K.'s Disney World wish has brought the whole family together. That year, we were struggling through financial troubles and medical bills to keep him healthy. I am glad a friend recommended me the Make-a-Wish charity so that T.K. could meet Mickey Mouse. #Eliza Balkov #Lisa Balkov #Jessie Balkov #Kim Balkov #Kyle Balkov #Yasmin Balkov ~ I'm glad we all got to go to all the Disney Parks in Florida, especially my favorite, which happens to be Disney's Animal Kingdom #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I want to go there! Give Kids the World Village (8550 points) Positive #Sylvia Balkov ~ I will never forget our first family vacation in 5 years, never. After struggling through medical bills and financial problems, Make-A-Wish Foundation granted our youngest son T.K.'s Disney wish and we got to stay in this wonderful 2-bedroom villa. My little boy felt right at home, enjoying ice cream at the ice cream palace and horseback riding, swimming, riding the carousel, and spending time with the villager's residential rabbit Mayor Clayton. #Chris Balkov #T.K. Balkov #Jessie Balkov #Judy Balkov #Kim Balkov #Kyle Balkov #Corey Balkov #Yasmin Balkov #Duncan Balkov #Lisa Balkov #Eliza Balkv #Angie Balkov The Crazy Character Voting Program (8660 points) Sean Plone (8780 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (Translation: Just because your a member of PETA doesn't mean your family should follow the same way, I like Pokemon) #Marilou the Otter Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal Positive #Reicheru (Another) ~ (Translation: Kazuki showed me this, I died of laughter, everytime you pick up an item, it says F***! The dialogue is so funny, this copy is comedy gold! let's play it one more time!) Negative Bart Simpson Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ He's comedy gold! I absolutely adored his pranks! When he laughs, I laugh as well! #Gemma the Good Witch ~ This guy is a young superstar in the making! #Marie Lara-Rutter #Ji min Kirochu #Mulan Hattons #Ania Kiranoko ~ #Samantha Kyra Negative #Giuseppe Todaro Nicholas Fischer (YouTube Videos) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ The good news is that Fischer wants to stop Warren Cook according to one of his VHS openings, but the bad news is...Nicholas makes fake VHS openings as well! Not only it's on Disney, but also on a few other companies! Flappy Birds Positive Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ GIVE ME A S, GIVE ME A T, GIVE ME A U, GIVE ME A P, GIVE ME AN I, GIVE ME A D! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! STUPID! #Sophie the Otter ~ Dear creator of this mediocre repetitiveness fest, try not to rip off things from Mario games next time. Good thing it didn't last really long in the World of Apps. Category:Lists